This invention relates to conference bridge apparatus for enabling several subscribers to converse with each other in a telephone conference. More particularly, it is concerned with conference bridge apparatus for use in communication systems utilizing digital signals.
Commonly employed telephone communication systems usually include provisions for permitting several subscribers to engage in a telephone conference. Recently there has been greater use of digital signal techniques in telephone communication systems. For certain types of digital signal techniques equipment for interconnecting several subscribers in a telephone conference is available. However, existing types of telephone conference equipment cannot be used with certain digital techniques such as the so-called continuous delta modulation techniques.